Cracked
by Mrotalkuman
Summary: Momoshiro liked Ryoma. A lot. But being a good senpai, and not wanting to distract Ryoma from tennis, he keeps it to himself. But at some point, he's going to crack. It just happens to happen now. Warnings: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, foul language.


A/N: Aloha! When I was bored, I wrote this. Sorry, it's un-betad.

Warning: This one-shot contains brief mention of masturbation, homosexual sex, and swear words. If you are offended by that, please leave now.

* * *

**Crack**

* * *

In the darkness of the room, the sounds of labored breathing and the rustling of bed sheets were all that Momoshiro could here. The sounds were the last thing on his mind, however; all that mattered to him was that he climaxed well.

His hand hurt, the constant stoking beginning to wear at him. His orgasm would have been long ago if it wasn't for the fact that he was trying his best trying to keep his brat out of his mind.

He was disgusting. At least in Momoshiro's mind. His lusting towards his kouhai was sick. The way the sweat would drip of Ryoma's forehead, the way Ryoma's cat-like eyes would glare at him when he annoyed the brat, the way Ryoma would mouth him off whenever he did something stupid. All made him lust towards his kouhai.

And that was the sick part.

His mind giving up before his body, Ryoma flashed in his mind. His hand sped up with Ryoma's face appearing in his mind.

A loud moan, muffled by his other hand, rang in his ears as he climaxed. Body falling limp, Momoshiro closed his eyes while his breath steadied.

With his clean hand, he wiped the hair that stuck to his forehead. He opened his eyes and raised his soiled hand up to the light of he moon that shined through his wundow.

"Fucking brat."

* * *

Momoshiro woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. Not bothering to loo at his clock, he walked to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. He didn't bother to shower; he'd just end up getting sweaty at practice, and he'd take a shower then.

He internally swore, as he spiked his ever spiky hair, that he would not let Ryoma get to him, not to let him hurt him, no matter how unknowing he is.

After quickly dressing and scarfing down his breakfast, Momoshiro hopped on his bike and rode all the way to Ryoma's house.

Ryoma was already waiting there when he arrived, looking slightly annoyed, though _he always looks like that. _

"Senpai," he said with an annoyed tone. "Your late. We're going to have to run laps." He sat himself behind Momoshiro, pressing his chest against Momoshiro's chest. Momoshiro was glad that Ryoma couldn't see his face from where he was sitting, because his face was as read as Rikkaidai's self-acclaimed tensai's hair. _He's so close,_ he mused as he pedaled_. __Not that it's bad; it's actually great. _

They arrived late to morning practice. _Shocker, _Momoshiro mentally deadpanned as he, as well as Ryoma, were assigned laps from their stoic buchou. Running, he eyed Ryoma, who ran ahead of him, sweat glistening on his face. He couldn't deny it; Ryoma looked amazing, and he felt that Ryoma was being unknowingly cruel, tempting him like that.

The laps ended quickly, and Momoshiro and Ryoma were thrust into matches with Inui and Fuji, respectively. Momoshiro lost, 3-6, with Inui grabbing constant serve aces and perfect predictions. Ryoma and Fuji's match continued on until the end of practice, neither giving an inch. It got to the point that Ryuzaki-sensei had to stop the match because the end wasn't in sight.

As practice ended, the first-years cleaned up the courts while the regulars shuffled into the club room to shower. Momoshiro, now in the shower, mentally slapped himself for stealing a glance at Ryoma showering. He finished before he normally did, and dressed himself quickly before deserting the clubroom.

* * *

Momoshiro spent the day with his mind elsewhere, his teachers and classmates becoming noise in the background. He just gazed out the window, his mind clouded with thoughts of Ryoma. Everything else was unimportant.

As soon as classes were over, he headed towards the club room only to find it full of all the regulars, sans Fuji, who had left saying that he was preparing for his brother's visit home, in the clubroom. Along with the rest of the regulars, he changed out of his school uniform into his tennis clothes. As soon as they were out of the clubroom, Tezuka assigned laps to all regulars to warm up.

The laps would've been fine, if Inui and his new juice, Aokuro, didn't decide to appear. With a new motivation, all the regulars ran as hard as they could, trying to escape from the death juice. On the final, 200th, lap, last place tied between Momoshiro and Ryoma. Ryoma, on the final turn, kicked his leg out to trip Momoshiro to protect himself from Aokuro.

Momoshiro fell to the ground as Ryoma passed the metaphorical finish-line. He pulled himself up, ignoring the scrape on his knee. As soon as he was on his feet, he turned, only to find Inui with a pitcher of bubbly, pink concoction.

"Drink up." Inui said with a sadistic smirk, seemingly taking up the sadist role in Fuji's stead. Momoshiro prepared himself to retort, when his eye latched onto Ryoma.

"Help me." Ryoma's eyes read. Momoshiro gulped, his hand shaking as he gripped the pitcher. Bottoms up, he swallowed all the drink in one gulp.

Instantly he felt something was wrong. Suddenly, the world began spinning, and he found himself on the ground. Then, the world went black.

* * *

Momoshiro awoke with a headache, his knee still hurting from his previous fall. He sat up, finding himself on a cot, prompting him to believe that he was in the nurses office. His assumptions were affirmed when the school nurse walked in, followed by...

_Mamushi? What is **he **doing here? _

The nurse approached his with a smile on your face. "Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded, so she continued. "You fainted after drinking Inui-san's juice." She sighed. "I swear, that juice should be illegalized by the school board." The nurse walked over to her desk and sat down. "I think your fine. You may have a headache, but other than that, you should be fine."

Momoshiro got up and left the room, thanking the nurse on his departure. Outside the door, he confronted Kaidoh, who had followed him out.

"Mamushi, what are you doing here? I don't want to have your ugly face to be the fist thing I see when I wake up." Momoshiro spat, his voice holding annoyance that really wasn't there.

"What the hell?" Kaidoh retorted. "And to think I had worried for someone like you."

Momoshiro, who was beginning to walk away, stopped, and turned to Kaidoh. "You worried about me?"

Kaidoh, realizing what he said, turned away with a flush on his cheeks. "No way, asshole." He then stormed off.

Momoshiro scratched his chin in his confusion. _'What the hell is wrong with him?' _he thought as he turned to headed to clubroom. He had to pick up his tennis bag and change, as he was still in his tennis uniform.

He arrived at the clubroom in no time, only stopping to use the bathroom and fix his hair. Happy to have found the clubroom's door unlocked, he let himself in.

He instantly knew he wasn't alone, with he sounds of labored breathing and gasps and moans. He almost thought that Eiji and Oishi were jackingeachother off again, when suddenly a sharp moan rang out.

Her recognized the voice.

Ryoma.

He turned the corner, no matter how many times told him _'Don't do it!' _If he saw, he knew he would be crushed, but he couldn't stop himself from leering around the corner.

His eyes burned as he watched Ryoma and Tezuka languidly fuck, Ryoma lying on his back, gasping and moaning like a whore. He couldn't look for long; his eyes were suddenly clouded with tears.

Momoshiro stood up and ran out of the door, not caring that the pair may have heard or not. He ran and ran, out of the school and into a random nearby neighborhood. He ran without watching where he was going, and collided with another person who was running in the opposite direction.

"Watch where your going!" the other person shouted, and Momoshiro looked up to find Kaidoh, sitting on the floor after falling. Momoshiro, although he normally never would, decided that it didn't matter, and he jumped on Kaidoh.

"What the hell are yo-" Kaidoh stopped before he felt Momoshiro shake on his chest.

Momoshiro was sobbing.

He had finally cracked.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think? I don't think I portrayed Momochan-senpai well, but I did the best I could. I really wanted to do an angsty fic, so yeah, this was born. Just wondering, what can I do to improve my one-shot's?

Anyways, bye bye. Nya.


End file.
